Kidnapped
by tivaXshipper
Summary: When Tony and Ziva are kidnapped their true feelings are revealed. This leads to fun of the smuttiest kind. SMUT! ;) Read and Review. xo


**I love smut!**

**Read and review!**

**xo**

**xxx**

Kidnapped

**xxx**

Ziva opened her eyes slowly. She felt groggy. The first feeling to strike her was panic but of course it didn't show on her face, she was a master at hiding her emotions. The room she was in was unfamiliar to her. She saw Tony lying next to her, unconscious.

"Tony," she said shaking him. "Tony, wake up!"

The tiniest bit of panic and fear started to show in her voice until Tony started to move. She cared about Tony, as more than a friend, more than a brother. She liked Tony, maybe she even loved him. But she knew he did not share these feelings. I mean look at all the girls he sleeps with. She just knew he did not feel the same.

"Where are we?" Tony asked, now that he was fully awake.

"I do not know," she replied.

There was one door leading out of the room. Tony stood up and pushed it.

"It's locked from the outside," he said. "We will have to wait for Gibbs to come and get us out of here."

"So what are we going to do until that happens?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know."

**xxx**

They spent the next half hour trying to find their way out.

"Ziva," Tony said, "there's a window here."

"No wonder we did not see it, it is painted black like the walls."

"Get on my shoulders?" Tony asked.

Ziva climbed on his shoulders and started to try to push the window open.

"Zi, I don't think it's going to work."

"Let me just give it one more push."

She gave it one really hard push, and instead of opening the window she lost her balance and both she and Tony fell to the ground. Somehow she landed on top of him.

Slowly Ziva lowered her head and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft, sweet and simple yet so full of love and care.

"Wow, that was unexpected," Tony said in shock.

"Did you not like it?" Ziva asked him.

"It was great!" He replied. "I have wanted to do that for so long, but I just couldn't work up the courage."

"Well you are the puss after all, not me."

"I think you mean wuss," he said with a small laugh.

"Whatever."

"What about rule #12?" Tony asked.

"Never go anywhere without your knife?"

"No, never date a co-worker."

"Well there is always rule #18: It is better to seek forgiveness than ask permission," Ziva replied.

"Good point."

**xxx**

Suddenly Ziva kissed him passionately. Tony returned the kiss with the same amount of passion and lust. When Tony's tongue begged for entrance, Ziva didn't hesitate. They both wanted this more than anything. To have hot sex with each other, to let their true feelings finally come out.

Tony's shirt came off first then Ziva's. There was no way they would slow down. For them, it was all the way or nothing. Ziva's hands went down to Tony's pants.

He stopped her and said, "Today is about you, not me. It's time I made you feel special."

Tony took off her bra so slowly it was almost painful. He traced her nipples, and then he kissed them. He kissed all the way down her stomach, stopping when he got to her pants. He undid them and slid them off. He continued the trail of kisses all the way down to her inner thighs.

He began to rub her outer lips, teasing her. He took off her underwear, a thong, no less.

"Wow Ziva! A thong for work?"

"I ran out of other clean underwear," she said, embarrassed.

"Oh."

Tony spread her legs and started to rub her clit with two fingers. He gradually got faster. He then replaced his fingers with his tongue. When she got close to her orgasm Tony pulled away.

He stood up and removed his pants and then his boxers, releasing his hardened member. He gave it a few strokes to ensure he was fully hard. Tony then slowly pushed his dick into Ziva, loving the feeling of been inside her.

Ziva felt his dick fill her and she knew this would be great sex.

He started to move in and out of her.

"Faster! Harder!" Ziva commanded.

Tony did exactly what she said, knowing they were both close to orgasming.

"Let's do this together babe," he said.

He reached down and stroked her clit and it pushed her over the edge. Her orgasm came fast. When Tony felt her orgasm and her walls tighten around his cock, he came too, spilling his white load into her. With a final groan from Tony and a scream of ecstasy from Ziva, it was over. Tony pulled out and just kissed her.

**xxx**

When McGee heard Tony and Ziva had been kidnapped he did everything possible to find them. They were family to him and he was not going to lose them. When he finally found them he wasted no time, getting himself and Gibbs to the car and letting Gibbs drive to the abandoned warehouse as fast as he could.

When he arrived there he ran to the door and jimmied the lock. He then heard a noise that was a cross between a groan and a scream. He instantly thought that one of them was hurt.

Pulling his gun out of its holster, McGee opened the door.

**xxx**

"Probie?!" Tony screamed while trying to cover himself up with his hands.

The look on Tim's face was priceless.

"Uh... I... I'm going to leave for a bit," McGee said as he left the room.

While Tim left the room, Ziva and Tony both got redressed.

"I have been scarred for life," Tim said as he walked back in.

"Well McSnoop, maybe you should learn to knock," Tony said.

"I just rescued you!" he said in disbelief.

"Does it look like we needed rescuing? I could've got out of here at any time. Even Ziva might've been able to as well," Tony said.

"Hey!" Ziva exclaimed. "Be careful what you are saying, you might not get to sleep with me again."

"Ziva!" McGee said.

"What?" she said giggling.

"Whatever. Let's go find Gibbs," Tim said.

**xxx**

Tony, Ziva and McGee walked out of the warehouse and towards their car. Gibbs was leaning up against the side of the car.

"Did you catch the bastard, boss?" asked Tony.

"Yeah."

"And?" Tony asked.

"He will be looked up for a very long time," Gibbs replied.

"Well I'm going to go home and have a shower, if that's fine with you? It's been a long day," Tony said.

"Yeah you can go, Ziva too," Gibbs said.

Unexpectedly, Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head.

"What was that for?" Tony said to him.

"Breaking rule #12."


End file.
